On The Sea To Kill
by Muzza Loves 2 Swim
Summary: Reira is Whitebeard's daughter. This is set after Whitebeard died  but Ace lives ;P . The former whitebeard pirates and Reira set off to hunt down Blackbeard and his ever growing crew. Possible AcexOC.
1. My Life Falls Apart

This is a story of Whitebeard daughter (if he had one), Reira, who went to kill Blackbeard after he killed her father. Ace is in the story since I like him. . Ok, people may think this is strange but it is my story; so if you've got a problem with it, you can stick your opinion down a hole! In this story, Reira isn't known by anyone except Whitebeard and Blackbeard because Whitebeard didn't want anyone to harm her. She had only known her father for a few months and the connection was immediate before he died because her village was destroyed from Blackbeard. Whitebeard found Reira sleeping next to her dead mother who Whitebeard knew then that Reira was his daughter. This is from Reira's perspective.

I was leaning on the ship looking out to sea, wondering if I was ever going to have an adventure. I was all alone, waiting for my father, Whitebeard, and his crew to return with Ace. The whitebeard pirates and allies had gone to war with the marines or world government or something like that, to save Ace. It was his execution. I missed his company; Ace was my best friend who I'd developed a crush on since I came on the ship (thank God I'm only a year younger than him). His adoptive brother, Luffy the wanna be King of Pirates only seventeen, was one of the most famous and feared rookie pirates. I had heard so many stories of Monkey D. Luffy and his crew of The Strawhat Pirates from Ace and the newspaper_._ Defeating pirate warlords, saving Alabasta and searching for the One Piece. '_He has had more adventures than me and he is younger than me by 2 years!_' I thought angrily as I slammed my fist into the mast. I didn't care that I grazed my knuckles and were bleeding.

I was also thinking what would happen if I asked my father to go on the next expedition. He would probably say "No Reira! You're too valuable to me and I would hate to lose you. What would your mother say if she were here?" Sometimes I wanted to knockout my father and steal Ace's Powerboat to be free (the only problem being it ran off of his devil fruit). I finally heard the loud familiar voices of my father's crew; the whitebeard pirates were coming back. _'I hope everything went okay'_ I thought as the crew came aboard. But Whitebeard wasn't with them and the crew had depressed faces.

"Wha-what happened?" I asked the closest crew member, which happened to be Marco, the first division commander. But he didn't answer. "I asked what happened!" I shouted, "Where's my father? Tell me where he is!" By that stage I had Marco by the shirt and shaking him like a rag doll. Marco took my hands in his and says sadly "Pops is dead. He was killed by Blackbeard."

My world falls apart.


	2. The News

My heart disintegrated when I heard the news. Whitebeard, the greatest pirate probably ever known (well after Gol D. Roger), gone forever. Now I had no-one to call family. No-one for me to call Pops, no-one for me to get angry at for not having an adventure. No- one.

"H-how? What happened Marco? Why?" I collapsed on the deck, tears streaming down her face. I wished I could use my … Devil Fruit Powers .

"Reira...Reira? Earth to Reira, Reir- Thank you for your attention... Err... Blackbeard is now going to be hard to beat." Marco informed as he interrupted my thoughts; again. Marco saying this gave him all of my attention.

"Why? Because he killed my father? I could kill him, but noooooooo, I have to be stuck here because I'm not ready and too valuable!" I shouted which made the First Commander wince.

"Umm... he did something with his powers and... don't know how to say this, but... Blackbeard got your father's Devil Fruit powers as well as his own." Marco made a face waiting for my reaction.

My emotions were going to explode and everyone isn't gonna like it when it does. I try to calm down but it makes me even more furious.

"WHAT? That is insane! How could he? That-that's impossible!" I start to go to the smaller boats but Marco held me back.

"Let me go Marco! I wanna kill that bloody bastard!" I fumed as I struggled to get out of Marco's grip. I hate that he's too bloody strong so I could hardly budge.

"I don't want you killed as well! Oh for God's sake, Reira! Get a hold of yourself!"

I stop when he says this; and quickly turned around.

"Get a hold of myself? I can't do that Marco! You idiot! My father has just been murdered and you tell me to get a hold of myself? You are pathetic!" Marco's grip relaxes and I storm off to my cabin to grieve but not before I hear Marco shout after me.

"He was just as much our father as yours!" He said. "Don't think you're the only one who feels that way!" and then I slam the door.


	3. Friends Stick Together

Chapter 3: Friends Stick Together

I was looking at all of my father's treasures when I heard the door open and close.

"Piss off." I say to the person behind me, probably Marco.

"Ok then I shall see you after you stop being a bitch to everyone." I spun around to the voice near the door.

"Ace!" I ran and hugged my friend/crush (Ok scratch the crush part, don't want him to know) until he asked if he could breathe. "Do you have to call me a bitch Ace?" I ask the bandaged up man.

Ace was there standing in front of me, his arms crossed with his 'you asked for it' face. No shirt on (of course when it comes to Ace; and it lets me get a better look at his hot body!)

"No, but I was just being honest."

"I thought you were Marco, that's why I said 'piss off'. I'm only a bitch to him, if you remember." Ace laughs but stops when Marco walks into the room.

"Hey Ace. Reira, the rest of the crew want to see you." Marco said as he opened the door to leave. I didn't budge.

"Just come outside and all will be explained." And with that, Marco left.

"Ace..." I say to him as I turned to face him, "Can I get off the ship? I don't want to stay here, I want to kill Blackbeard."

"Reira, come then. You seriously thought that you were going alone? I'm coming too; they say 'friends stick together'. In fact…I think the whole crew wants too." He laughed.

"Really? Am I allowed to help?" My hope of completing my goal was getting closer to success!

"Duh, you're part of this crew aren't you?"

"I guess…"

"Then hurry up!" Ace grabs me by the arm and dragged me out the door.


	4. Captains

Ace walked with me as I went to find out what the crew wanted to talk to me about.

"What do you think they want to talk about Ace?" I said to him as we got closer to the deck.

"Don't know; but now since Pops is dead, we need a new captain... maybe that's what they want to talk to you about."

"Me? Captain? Or choosing captain? I haven't had a flipping adventure Ace! I wouldn't want to choose but if I did, you wouldn't want to be captain so I would choose Marco since he's First Division and…" Tears started to roll down my cheeks and Ace just grabbed and held me in his arms for a while.

"Reira, you've been on a pirate ship for 6 months, you can't say you haven't had an adventure."

"But I…"

"If you're going on about the fact you weren't allowed to take part in the war then you shouldn't complain. There is no way in hell you'd be strong enough to survive it. My brother barely did and he's stronger than you." Ace said sternly. I sighed and was about to say something else when Marco spoke.

"There you are Reira, I see you finally decided to turn up here." Marco said as we got to the deck. The crew was silent, waiting for me to bash the living shit out of Marco.

"Marco, if you're going to be a dick; then jump off the ship and drown."

"Love ya too Reira."

"Okay stop the emotional bullshit Marco and tell me what you want to talk to me about." I cross my arms and lean against the ropes. Ace came and stood next to me, his eyes bloodshot from being tired.

"Ace get some sleep mate."

"No, I want to hear what's going on."

I turn to look at the crew. Vista, Marco, Ace, and everyone else who became a big part of my family; a cheerful group of men; now the happiness gone from their faces.

"Marco can you tell me now what you want to talk to me about. Is it about who's going to take over Pop's position and be captain because I know who I'll choose."

The rest of the crew looked at me with shocked faces.

"Hey earth to pirates. Stick your tongues back in."

Marco closed his mouthed and asked me "How the fuck did you know I would ask that?"

I gave him a sheepish grin. "Oh since Pops is dead I knew we would need a captain that's all and you should be the captain Marco not anyone else because you're the best for the job. Now since I spoke my opinion, I'm going…" I yawned. "To bed and if anyone tries to wake me up, there will be one less crew member 'cause they'll be overboard within three seconds."

I walked away down to my cabin for major sleep mode.


	5. Breakfast

I woke up the next morning without the usual chatter and swearing my 'brothers' did every minute of the day; especially breakfast. No "Ah shit Ace! Wake up!", "Zzzzzz", "Fucking hell!", "Sorry!" and "Shut the fuck up! I need my bloody sleep!" (Guess who said that?). Why am I having the sense of déjà vu? Checking to see if the crew haven't jumped ships and abandoned me, I go to the cabin across from mine and knock on the door.

Ace as asleep, sprawled on his bed in a hilarious fashion. I quietly creep outside and use my Devil Fruit powers (Ok, I ate a Logia type and I've probably the weirdest one because I can drown from my power... well if I'm not using my power that is. Me, I turn into water. I can gather water and make myself bigger; I can change my temperature too... I can do other stuff but I don't want to talk about that right now.)

I float back into Ace's cabin and hover above his head. Then I splash myself on Ace.

"What the? Reira you bitch!" Ace shouts at me rolling all over his floor laughing. He throws a pillow at my face.

"Sorry. Couldn't resist! Well it is time to get your fucking ass to breakfast!" I grin at him then walk into the mess hall.

Everyone was eating with sadness upon each of their faces. I wanted to have everything it was before, even without Pops. But I know it'll never be the same.

"Guys, I know we're all upset and angry for what Blackbeard and his crew did but we all will get our revenge. We need to set sail to go after them so we can kill them. There are more of us then them, and a lot of us have Devil Fruit powers. We can use our powers together to make us defeat them. And Blackbeard has a disadvantage. He can't turn himself fully into his element and that makes him vulnerable and can be attacked." Marco looks at me and smiles in approval.

"What's going on?" Vista throws a plate at Ace's head which Ace ducks.

"We're going after Blackbeard," I said to Ace "and you are keeping your fiery ass on this ship and not taking off in your fucking Powerboat!"

Ace glared at me while the whole crew cracked up with Marco saying "Ace has finally met his match who's a head shorter than him!"

I turn to face Marco. "Hey Marco."

"What?"

"Have you laid any eggs yet?" I grin wickedly.

"Fuck you Reira!"


	6. A New Island

"Hey Marco!" I say from the ropes of the Moby Dick. It was a few hours after breakfast and we were doing our usual chores on the ship (though I'm a bit lazy which explains why I'm up here pretending to be the lookout even though it wasn't my turn).

"What? You better not make any egg or mating jokes Reira or I'll kill you!" Marco looks at me with a tight expression.

I put down the telescope in my hand and push my platinum blonde with mahogany streaks hair out of my face. "As much as I like to Marco, I'm not making any jokes about birds. There's an island on starboard. Wanna check it out? Please? I haven't been off the ship for six months and I really want to have an adventure! And I am stronger than I was." I jump off the ropes and land next to the captain and walk next to him to my navigation table.

"What's the island?" He asks me when we look at the map.

"Well according to the map, that island is... Shadow Island." I look up and over Marco's shoulder and grin. Ace has come up behind Marco and is about to set the captain's hair on fire.

"Ace, Marco will kill you if you set his hair on fire. I'm trying to convince Marco that we should go to Shadow Island. And Ace?" I say as he looks at me with disgust.

"What?"

"You might want to look up at Vista." I grin and take ten steps away from Ace. He looks up...

And gets drenched from Vista and Jozu tipping barrels of water onto him. I start cracking up at Marco because he didn't get out of the way in time.

"Reira. Shut up." Ace and Marco say in unison and glare at Vista and Jozu when they come down to the deck. Vista gives me a pat on the shoulder and asks me "Where are we going?"

I look at him and say what the island's name is called and he agrees in approval.

"The fourth division commander is right Captain. We also could get supplies if there is any on the island." Jozu comments with a smirk.

Okay, I am the fourth division commander and the navigator because I have good knowledge of tactics and I am excellent navigational skills. Pops gave the job to me after giving a simple but effective tactic before the crew (without me because I wasn't that strong compared to everyone else) left to save Ace and Pops got murdered. I should have mentioned that at the start but I forgot about it.

"Ace! Can I hop on your Powerboat with you to Shadow Island?" I look at him hopefully.

"Yeah why not?" Ace grins at me.

I ran to him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek; he blushes.

I ignore it and say to him "You are the best." Before running to my cabin to grab a few things and thinking if Ace liked me more than a friend like I did. I Hope he did.


End file.
